


Third Dates

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Series: The Seattle Series [2]
Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Interlude, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.On their third date, Martin takes him back to The Pink Door.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Series: The Seattle Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716697
Kudos: 5





	Third Dates

On their third date --and, yes, Danny's keeping count-- Martin takes him back to The Pink Door.  
  
And this is a date --technically it's the sixth time they've been out, but Danny's only counting the nights that end with the exchange of saliva-- because Martin started the night with a kiss, actually picking Danny up at his apartment and that was a first.  
  
Usually they go out after work, Martin asking at some point during the day --and Danny has yet to return the favour, still a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that, technically, it was him (and not Martin) who initiated their first (and only) sexual encounter-- Danny agreeing and their dates, so far, have consisted entirely of dinner and the trading of awkward, fleeting kisses in the front seat of Martin's car.  
  
Their first kiss took him by surprise, Danny halfway to climbing out of the car at the end of their first date --which was actually the third time they'd been out-- when Martin stopped him by placing his hand on Danny's shoulder. When Danny glanced over, Martin mumbled something that might have been a curse before leaning forward, pressing their lips together and, before Danny could process what was happening, Martin was pulling back, mumbling an apology that Danny brushed off by diving across the car and pinning Martin to his seat.  
  
He invited Martin in that night. Martin stammered and blushed and said something about it being too soon.  
  
Which is why Martin picking him up tonight is a big deal, because Martin actually parked the car, climbed the two flights of stairs to Danny's apartment, knocked on the door and when Danny answered, Martin hesitated only briefly before letting Danny usher him inside.  
  
And Martin kissing him is an even bigger deal, because he did it inside Danny's apartment, at the beginning of the night and that has to mean something. And okay, technically they didn't exchange saliva, Danny halfway to shrugging into his coat when Martin leaned forward and placed a kiss just on the side of Danny's mouth, but Danny's still counting it. Mostly, though, he just wants to count tonight as their third date. There's a rule about third dates, after all.  
  
He knows he has to actually wait for the date to end, though. He was tempted to suggest they skip dinner, order in instead, but Danny knows Martin well enough to know that he would have refused. Martin, Danny is quickly discovering, is somewhat old fashioned.  
  
And mysterious, apparently, because he still hasn't told Danny where they're going. Danny's asked, several times in fact, but Martin has yet to answer, smiling secretively each time and when they finally pull into a familiar parking lot, Danny can't quite contain his surprise. He glances over, eyes widening, eyebrows arching skyward, but Martin merely shrugs, says something about Danny having liked the place the first time and Danny can't help but think that it's fitting that they somehow ended up back here.  
  
This is where this all began, after all, the memory of that night still a fond one. This is the place Martin first opened up to him. The place Martin first confided in him. The place Martin first put his trust in Danny and, were it not for that dinner, Danny doubts they'd be here now.  
  
Oh, he has not doubt they would have slept together --that, Danny has quickly come to realize, was inevitable-- but the end result would have undoubtedly been different; entirely more awkward than it was --which is saying something, considering how awkward things were-- and, if Danny's honest with himself, it probably would have ended with him putting in a request for a transfer.  
  
He hasn't thought about transferring in months, though. Not since before Martin told him about Tyler and the case that they've only just closed. There's still work to do, the trial date not even set, but their part is done, the rest left up to the D.A. and waiting for a trial date is a lot easier than waiting for a lead.  
  
Danny makes it out of the car first, waiting for Martin to join him before leading the way. He knows exactly where they're going this time, Danny leading them towards the restaurant and Martin seems perfectly content to follow at Danny's side.  
  
The door's still pink, Danny notes with a grin before pulling it open, standing aside and gesturing for Martin to head inside. Martin eyes him curiously, like he's not quite sure what to make of Danny's chivalry. Danny merely smirks, earning a laugh and Martin ducks his head in thanks before passing under Danny's arm.  
  
Danny follows a pace behind, pausing once inside to allow his eyes to adjust to the dim light. The place hasn't changed from the last time they were here, but Danny still feels like he's seeing it for the first time. Memory is never as vivid as reality and Danny finds himself noticing things that he missed the first time around.  
  
There's a display of green glassware lining the bar, several gold rimmed plates displaced proudly on shelves throughout the restaurant, and tapestries and swatches of fabric hanging around windows and draped over walls. The place is warmer than he remembers, too, comforting in a way that it wasn't the first time around and Danny suspects that has a lot to do with the passage of time.  
  
"I wasn't expecting it to be so busy," Martin says, distracting Danny from the thought and Danny glances over to find Martin scanning the room.  
  
Danny does the same a second later, taking in the full tables, the crowd standing next to the bar. It's easily twice as busy as it was the first time they were here, but Danny chalks that up to the difference between a weeknight and the weekend.  
  
He tells Martin as much, Martin rolling his eyes, like he doesn't appreciate Danny's attempt at being clever. He's smiling, though, a soft, bemused grin that tells Danny's he's not too offended by the barb.  
  
Danny finds himself echoing Martin's smile, liking that knows Martin well enough to read him.  
  
Danny doesn't recognize the girl who shows up to escort them to their table, nor the waiter who takes their drink orders. Like last time, Martin orders club soda, Danny asking for the same and the second the waiter vanishes, Danny glances across the table. He finds Martin watching him, a soft smile playing across Martin's lips and Danny arches an eyebrow before speaking.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
Martin merely shakes his head, chuckling under his breath before glancing down at his menu and Danny knows he won't get an answer.  
  
He doesn't really need one, though; doesn't really want one, Martin free to look and, if he's honest with himself, Danny rather likes being the object of Martin's attention.  
  
Likes too that Martin doesn't seem to mind being the object of Danny's.  
  
~~~  
  
So far, all of their dates have ended in this exact place. Martin's car, parked outside of Danny's building, Martin always cutting the engine, but never making a move to get out of the car and Danny's tempted to remind him that tonight, technically, is their third date.  
  
It's almost funny, when he thinks about it, how long it took them to get to this point. It's funnier still when he consider that it was Martin who first tried to kiss him in New York; Martin who first insisted they go out, Martin who's requested every date they've had and Martin who initiated their first kiss.  
  
And yet, for whatever reason, Martin seems hesitant to take the next step. Hesitant to even suggest it and Danny shakes his head before twisting in his seat, Martin glancing up at the movement and Danny waits for him to make eye contact before speaking.  
  
"You want to come in?" Danny asks, the meaning behind his words obvious, but Danny quickly discovered that Martin responds well to obvious.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Martin?" Danny interrupts, already knowing what Martin's going to say.  
  
More about it being too soon, about not wanting to ruin their friendship or their working relationship unless they're sure. Danny is sure. Has been for weeks. Months, even.  
  
"Yeah?" Martin asks, curious now, cocking his head to the side as he waits for Danny's response.  
  
"Just say yes," Danny tells him, the exact words Martin once used on him and Martin obviously remembers.  
  
He laughs, anyway, smile knowing as he nods and he no longer seems half as nervous as he did when he first pulled to a stop next to Danny's apartment.  
  
"Good," Danny answers, despite the fact that, technically, Martin hasn't said yes.  
  
A nod amounts to the same thing, in Danny's book, so Danny doesn't hesitate leaving the car, not bothering to check to see if Martin's following before heading up the walkway that leads to his building.  
  
He's through the door before Martin joins him, Martin looking strangely nervous, like he's just cluing in to what they're doing and Danny's tempted to give him an out.  
  
He doesn't want to, though, a third date a third date and Martin nodded, damn it. Still, he takes the stairs a little slower than he usually does, digging his keys out in the process. Martin follows, but every so often he releases a breath, like he's steeling himself for something he doesn't really want to do and the thought draws Danny up short.  
  
The second they reach Danny's door, Danny finds himself glancing over his shoulder, seeking out Martin's eyes and Martin looks even more nervous than he did a minute ago. It's enough that Danny has to ask, Danny pausing, key halfway into the lock before he turns around.  
  
"You know, we don't have to..." is all he gets out before Martin leans forward, silencing Danny with a kiss and suddenly Danny has no idea what to think.  
  
Martin answers the unspoken question for him, pulling back, features resolved and when Danny opens his eyes --and when he closed them, he doesn't actually remember-- Martin growls something close to a warning.  
  
"Just open the damn door, before I throw you over my shoulder and do it for you," Martin tells him, the words whispered, but forceful, and Danny finds himself momentarily speechless.  
  
Finds himself frozen, too, and he knows how he must look --eyes wide, mouth open, entire body trembling. Martin growls a second time, this time reaching behind Danny, the sound of the lock connecting filling the silence between them and a second later Martin's pushing him through the open door.  
  
And apparently it's going to be Martin who first initiates their first --second, but Danny's not really counting the time in New York-- sexual encounter.  
  
Not that Danny's complaining, because on his best days Martin confuses him, so it's far easier to gauge Martin's intentions when Martin's obvious about them --and it doesn't get more obvious than Martin backing Danny into Danny's living room, hand on Danny's hip to guide him, Martin pausing only long enough to reach behind him and slam the door shut.  
  
Danny's feet hit carpet before his brain catches up with his body.  
  
He's more than familiar with his apartment now, Danny knowing it almost as well as he knew the one in New York, but suddenly he can't remember any of it, Danny forced to break eye contact and glance over his shoulder to determine which way he should turn. The second he does it comes back to him, Danny knowing exactly where he's going and Danny doesn't hesitate before grabbing the front of Martin's shirt, dragging Martin forward while Martin walks him back and, somehow, without actually destroying anything --and Danny's ridiculously proud of that-- they make it into Danny's bedroom.  
  
All the way to Danny's bed and as soon as they reach the foot Danny stops. He arches an eyebrow, the gesture a silent question and when Martin nods Danny finally allows himself relax. This is really going to happen; he's certainly thought about it enough, fantasized about it even more, but it's not until this moment that he actually allows himself to believe that it's possible.  
  
More than possible, apparently, because Martin's already reaching for his shirt, slowly working on Danny's buttons, Danny letting him get half of them undone before leaning forward, trapping Martin's hands between them as he leans in for a kiss.  
  
Martin doesn't seem to mind the interruption, kissing Danny back like he's been thinking about this all day and Danny finds himself smiling at the thought. He feels Martin's lips shift beneath him, Martin obviously echoing the smile and Danny can't help but laugh.  
  
Doing so breaks the kiss, but Danny doesn't mind, because Martin's laughing too, fingers once again working on Danny's buttons and Danny lets his laughter trail off, willing his hands to remain steady as he brings them up to start on Martin's shirt.  
  
He gets the row of buttons undone just as Martin's pushing Danny's shirt over his shoulders, Danny pulling back long enough to shrug it off. Martin's shirt follows his to the floor, cotton and polyester pooling on the floor in twin piles.  
  
Martin's staring, Danny realizes, taking in the lines of Danny's chest, eyes trailing across Danny's stomach, pausing at Danny's hip and Martin glances up then, making eye contact and the nervousness that followed Martin up the stairs has returned. Danny cocks his head, Martin's answer a shy smile and Danny takes it as permission.  
  
He reaches forward, pressing the palms of his hands into Martin's chest, feeling Martin's warmth, Martin's skin hot beneath his fingers and Danny can't quite help himself. He leans forward, tongue darting out to taste, licking a stripe from the hollow of Martin's throat down to the centre of Martin's chest. It's as far as he can reach without falling to his knees, but Danny's not quite ready for that.  
  
He wants to take his time this time, memorize every inch of Martin's skin because he didn't get the chance the last time they did this. Martin doesn't seem to mind, head tilted back, eyes closed and Danny takes a moment to commit the sight to memory before pressing his face into the curve of Martin's neck, inhaling deep because he doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Martin's scent.  
  
Martin groans at that, a low, rumbling sound that Danny can actually feel and Danny smiles before letting his hands trace down the length of Martin's torso.  
  
"God, Danny..." Martin says, just under his breath, the words practically panted and Danny pulls away long enough to meet Martin's gaze.  
  
Martin's watching him again, eyes wide and Danny curls his hands around Martin's hips before dragging him forward, bodies connecting, lips colliding and by the time Danny pulls back he's breathless.  
  
"You okay?" Danny asks when Martin shudders against him, entire body tense with unused energy.  
  
"Yeah... it's just... it's been a really long time," Martin tells him, the confession taking Danny by surprise, but suddenly Martin's apprehension makes sense.  
  
In truth, it's been a long time for Danny too, years in fact --and Danny's not really counting their encounter in New York, mostly because he wants to think of this as their first time.  
  
He tells Martin as much, Martin whimpering at the revelation, but he relaxes, tension draining out of him and Danny takes that as a good sign.  
  
Enough that he doesn't hesitate to reach between them, fingers trembling as he struggles with Martin's zipper. Martin's hands have found their way to the small of Danny's back, thumbs tracing absent circles against Danny's skin and, despite the distraction, Martin's zipper eventually gives way.  
  
The clasp is a little harder to work, but Danny gets that too, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Martin's jeans before pushing them down and off. Martin waits for them to pool around his ankles before stepping out of the legs, kicking the pants aside before reaching for Danny's belt.  
  
Danny moans when Martin's fingers brush against his trapped erection.  
  
He forces himself to remain still, though, despite the urge to thrust forward, letting Martin undress him and as soon as his pants give way, Danny surges forward, claiming Martin's lips and rocking their hips together, the sudden movement causing Martin to lose his balance and together they fall to land on Danny's bed.  
  
Danny breaks away then, shifting up the mattress, dragging Martin with him until Martin's sprawled on top, weight heavy against Danny's chest, but Danny doesn't mind. He's too busy kissing Martin, legs wrapping around Martin's waist to hold him close, hips rocking so that their cocks slide together, the fabric between them adding to the friction.  
  
It's not as good as skin to skin, though, and as soon as Danny thinks it he twists, hip connecting with Martin's and Danny lets momentum roll them onto their sides.  
  
"Off," Danny manages, one hand trapped beneath Martin, the other tugging frantically at Martin's boxers.  
  
Martin arches up at the word, Danny freeing his arm, using both hands to tug Martin's boxers over his hips, sliding them down his legs and Danny tosses them in the direction of the door.  
  
The second they're off, Martin pushes on Danny's shoulder, sending him sprawling onto his back, Martin shifting until he's up on one elbow, leaning over Danny, watching with weighing eyes and he holds Danny's gaze for half a heartbeat before glancing down.  
  
His expression shifts then, becoming almost disappointed and tightness wells in Danny's chest at the sight.  
  
"What?" he asks, suddenly nervous, uncertain and Martin merely shakes his head.  
  
"I was expecting red," Martin tells him, glancing up then, smiling and Danny curses himself for choosing the grey pair.  
  
The thought lasts only a moment and then Martin's slipping Danny's boxer-briefs off, cool air caressing Danny's cock and suddenly his choice of underwear no long seems important.  
  
Martin doesn't seem to think so either, expression appraising now and Danny's cock twitches under the scrutiny.  
  
Twitches a second time at the feel of Martin's fingers, ghosting over Danny's length, thumb brushing against Danny's tip and Danny groans when Martin pulls his hand away.  
  
Groans a second time when Martin slides his thumb into his mouth, tasting Danny's precome and Danny almost comes at the sight.  
  
He doesn't, reaching between them to squeeze his base until he's certain he has himself under control.  
  
He almost loses it a second time when Martin kisses him, the taste of Danny in his mouth and Danny gives up fighting for control.  
  
He lets the pace become frantic, fingers tracing restlessly over Martin's skin, tongue sliding against Martin's tongue, hips grinding frantic circles and the second Martin settles back on top of him, Danny arches up, legs coming up to wrap around Martin's hips, Danny's thighs squeezing Martin tight until there's nothing between them.  
  
It's Martin who breaks away first, panting, face flushed and pride surges in Danny's chest at the sight. He smiles then, straining forward until he reaches Martin's ear, Danny sucking briefly on Martin's earlobe before he pulls away.  
  
"I want you inside me," Danny says, whispering in Martin's ear and Martin shivers, groans a second later, but he nods.  
  
It's enough to set Danny moving, Danny twisting, Martin catching the hint and shifting back, letting Danny lean to the side to fumble in his nightstand drawer for condoms and lube that he hands to Martin a second later.  
  
Martin accepts them with trembling hands, breath still coming in laboured pants and Danny smiles encouragement, rolls his hips to get Martin's attention and Martin's eyes close at the sensation.  
  
It seems to work, though, Martin relaxing, getting the condom wrapper open with limited awkwardness, Martin tossing the wrapper aside before reaching for his cock, sliding the condom down his length and Danny reaches up to place a steadying hand on Martin's chest.  
  
The second the condom's on, Martin reaches for Danny's legs, slipping his hands behind Danny's knees, pushing until Danny takes the hint and draws them up to his chest.  
  
He lets his legs splay open, too, Martin releasing a breath before reaching for the lube, wetting his fingers before sliding his hand between Danny's legs.  
  
Danny shivers at the first touch of cool liquid, Martin's touch gentle as he presses his fingertips against Danny's hole, circling once before applying pressure, just the tip of his index finger slipping inside.  
  
Danny forces himself to relax into the stretch, whispering encouragement and it's not until Martin glances up, confusion clouding his eyes, that Danny realizes he's babbling in Spanish.  
  
"Please, Martin," Danny tells him, the second time he's begged and apparently Martin brings it out in him.  
  
Danny doesn't care, though, so long as Martin hurries, their current pace torturously slow and, more than anything, Danny wants to feel Martin inside him.  
  
Martin seems to take the hint, sliding two fingers inside this time, pressing hard and fast and Danny clamps down the second Martin brushes against his prostate. He relaxes a second later, letting Martin pull his hand free, Martin once again reaching for the lube, but this time he wets his cock, fingers sliding over latex and Danny shivers in anticipation.  
  
Shivers a second time when Martin positions himself between Danny's legs, cock brushing against Danny's hole, sliding back and forth, Martin toying with him, Danny knows, and Danny grunts a curse before opening his eyes, glaring until Martin pushes just the tip inside.  
  
Danny's not prepared for the first stretch, the sensation entirely too overwhelming, not even his dildo able to prepare him for what it would feel like to have Martin inside. Still, Danny forces himself to relax, hips tilting to meet Martin's angle, allowing Martin to slide inside, the process slow and awkward, not quite painful, but new enough that Danny knows he likely won't be able to sit down tomorrow.  
  
He doesn't care, though, not when Martin thrusts forward, burying himself to the hilt, the head of his cock pressing against Danny's prostate, stars forming beneath Danny's eyelids and Danny moans before reaching between them, hand wrapping around his cock to squeeze his base a second time.  
  
Above him, Martin's eyes are wide, entire body shaking as he holds himself up, hands braced on either side of Danny's shoulders, sweat beading against his forehead and Danny doesn't think he's ever seen Martin look so open.  
  
Danny can read every emotion that flickers in the depths of his eyes; awe, wonder, lust, affection, even love and the sight is enough to constrict Danny's throat.  
  
He swallows against it, closing his eyes to block out the sight and when he opens them again, Martin's eyes are closed, lip twisted beneath his teeth and Danny has just enough time to commit the sight to memory before Martin pulls back, thrusting forward a second later and Danny's world is lost to darkness.  
  
The darkness recedes when Martin pulls back, sliding almost all the way out and Danny opens his eyes, half paranoid that Martin will leave. Martin doesn't, instead shifting back, reaching for Danny's legs, drawing them over his shoulders and he braces himself against Danny's hips before pushing forward, Danny's body arching up with the force of Martin's movement.  
  
Martin sets a constant pace then, in and out, in and out, hips rocking, balls slapping against the underside of Danny's ass. Every so often Martin will reach beside him, fumbling in the now wrinkled covers for the lube before pulling almost all the way out, re-wetting his cock before sliding back in. Danny doesn't think he's ever met anyone so courteous.  
  
It doesn't surprise him, though, the fact that Martin's mindful of Danny's comfort, something that seems infinitely Martin. Danny doesn't tell him that it's not needed, that he likes the slow burn; the slight twinge of pain that he knows will linger for days.  
  
It's only then that Danny realizes that Martin hasn't said anything, not since all of this started and suddenly Danny wants nothing more than he hear Martin speak.  
  
Make Martin babble, maybe even scream, Danny bucking forward to meet Martin's thrust, clenching hard when Martin tries to pull back. Martin groans at that, but he doesn't say anything, so Danny does it again, twice more and this time Martin whimpers.  
  
It's not good enough, Danny letting go of his cock, reaching between them to cup Martin's balls, squeezing gently and Martin's eyes fly open, Martin making eye contact, Danny squeezing a second time and this time Danny gets a choked-off _fuck_.  
  
It seems to open a flood gate, Martin thrusting forward, Danny letting his fingers slide back, the reach awkward, but he eventually finds Martin's hole, circling once before getting just the tip of his middle finger inside. Martin starts babbling then, practically chanting, a litany of _oh, Gods_ and _fucks_ and _Dannys_ filling the space between them.  
  
Danny smiles to himself and doesn't pull his hand free, his own cock throbbing in protest.  
  
Martin seems to sense that, thrusting forward before reaching between them, grasping Danny's cock, pumping in time to his thrusts, both of which are so sporadic that Danny knows he's about to come.  
  
The thought is confirmed when Danny glances up, Martin's eyes glazed, control visibly slipping and a second later Martin shudders, thrusting forward, pulling back, thrusting forward one final time and his entire body arches back as he comes, Martin practically trembling as he fills the inside of the condom.  
  
Danny waits for him to still before pulling his hand free, reaching for his cock, wrapping his fingers around Martin's hand and together they finish the job. Three short jerks and he's coming, Martin still buried inside, Danny's hand eventually stilling, Martin jerking him twice more until Danny's entire body shudders with the last of his release.  
  
He collapses then, falling back against the bed, stomach sticky with come, used lube leaking between them, but Danny doesn't care. He can't remember the last time he felt this good, this relaxed and Danny doesn't even complain when Martin pulls back, spent cock slipping out of Danny's ass and Danny can still feel him inside.  
  
Feel him everywhere, Danny smiling somewhat stupidly before closing his eyes, Martin shifting above him, eventually settling at Danny's side and this, Danny thinks, was more than worth waiting for.  
  
~~~  
  
Danny wakes to the sound of a running shower, disappointment surging in his chest, but it vanishes a second later, the door to the bathroom open, clear invitation and Danny smiles before pushing himself out of bed.  
  
He's starting to appreciate weekends, the time off work needed now, Danny more rested than he can ever remember being and, apparently, a regular schedule is doing wonders for his libido.  
  
He's hard again, anyway --a wonder considering how many times Martin woke him throughout the night-- Martin merely a shower curtain away and Danny's smile shifts to a grin as he pulls the shower curtain aside, Martin glancing over then, smile somewhat predatory as he crooks a finger, beckoning Danny inside.  
  
Danny goes willingly, letting the curtain fall shut behind him.


End file.
